mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Howard vs. Todd Chattelle
The fight was for the CEF middleweight title with Todd Chattelle defending. My Take On The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Howard landed a good leg kick and another. Four thirty-five. Chattelle flashed some jabs. Howard was keeping his hands high. He blocked a high kick there with four fifteen. Howard landed a nice leg kick and ate one as well. Chattelle landed a jab. Four minutes. Howard landed another nice leg kick. Three thirty-five. Neither men are connecting flush with any punches. Three fifteen. Howard landed another leg kick with three minutes left. Chattelle was throwing but not landing. Howard landed a counter left hook with two thirty-five. Chattelle replied with a couple of jabs and another. Howard landed a leg kick and that one hurt. Two fifteen. Chattelle was mixing up body-head early. Howard landed a leg kick with two minutes. Howard landed a left hook and a double jab knocked out Chattelle's mouthpiece. Miragliotta paused the fight to replace it. The crowd booed as it was washed off, put back in and they continued touching gloves. Howard landed a nice leg kick with one thirty. Howard landed a double jab and a right and a left hook and another right. One fifteen as Chattelle landed a jab circling out. One minute. Howard caught a body kick for a single to guard. Thirty-five. Howard worked the ribs with right hands. Howard passed to half-guard. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Howard, his corner pantomimed a leg kick obviously wanting more of those from him. The second round began and they touched gloves. Chattelle kept flashing that jab. Howard landed a jab himself and a right to the body. Four thirty-five as Howard landed a left hook and a big counter right cross. Chattelle landed a jab. He landed two rights. Four fifteen remaining now. Chattelle landed a left hook. Chattelle stuffed a single kneeing the body. Four minutes. Howard landed a leg kick there. Three thirty-five with another hard one. Another hard leg kick. Chattelle replied to the inside. Three fifteen. Howard was hunting him down. Chattelle landed a big right and ate a counter right uppercut there. Three minutes. Howard landed a hard leg kick. Chattelle landed a right and another. Two thirty-five as Howard got a driving double to guard. Two fifteen. Howard worked a front choke against the cage. Chattelle stood eating a knee to the face and a right hook. Two minutes. Howard landed a left hook and a hard leg kick there. One thirty-five as Howard landed a right to the body. Howard shot and got a good double to half-guard. Howard landed a left hand and another. Three hard rights and two lefts and a right and a left and another. Chattelle defended a guillotine eating two short left elbows there. One minute. Howard landed a right hand. He mounted. Howard thought about an arm triangle briefly. Chattelle was cut under the right eye. Thirty-five. Howard was throwing rights and lefts and connecting with both. Over and over, big unfettered shots. More and more. Fifteen seconds left as the ref stopped it and Howard did a double backflip. Some Site's Report on the Fight As the fighters are announced, there is a clear difference in the demeanor of Howard and Chattelle. Howard's seven fights of UFC experience are clearly on display as he is keeping his cool. Chattelle can't pace back and forth fast enough waiting for the action to begin. The action begins with both fighters feeling each other out. Howard lands a few left hooks that get the crowd excited. Howard begins walking down Chattelle and looking to counter the lead left of Chattelle with a left hook of his own. With two minutes to go in the round, Chattelle appears to be suffering an adrenaline dump and is breathing heavily already. On cue, Howard shots and lands an easy double leg takedown. Howard looks to soften up Chattelle with some shots to the body as the first round comes to a close. I give the first round to Doomsday, 10-9. The second round begins with more of the same. A calm John Howard is slowly walking Chattelle down, looking to counter the strikes at his leisure. Chattelle lands a right hook that gets the crowd excited, but Howard is unfazed. Howard lands a seemingly effortless double-leg and looks to pick his spots on the ground. Howard lets up a bloodied Chattelle for more of the same in the stand-up. Howard is having his way with Chattelle and lands another takedown. Howard has half-guard and is looking for the mount. Howard secures the mount and after a quick barrage, referee Dan Miragliotta calls a stop to the action. John "Doomsday" Howard wins via TKO (strikes)